


The smell of gingerbread and vanilla

by NYWCgirl



Series: WAC 2020 [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: CaringJack, Food Poisoning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic, Whump, comfortingJack, sickMac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: The team comes back from a mission just before Christmas, so everything is right in the world, or is it?
Series: WAC 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	The smell of gingerbread and vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Food poisoning’ square on my H/C Bingo card. It is also written for the six prompt of Whump advent, where the prompt was ‘I made this for you.’

When they finally make it to exfil, Mac, Jack and Riley are relieved.? For once they made it in time. The exfil team brings them to a private airport where the Phoenix-jet is waiting. Once they board, Jack calls Matty to give a quick de-brief. Riley raided the fridge and hands out sodas and sandwiches which both men happily accept.

‘Bozer said he is leaving to spend the holidays with his family. If he leaves now, he can still make it.’

‘Yeah, he told me. So what are you doing?’ Jack asks Riley.

‘I’m spending Christmas with my mom.’

‘Good for you. And you Jack?

‘I’m coming over to you and maybe we can go to Texas to see my family later on.’

‘Yeah, sounds like a plan.’

‘Well, the flight is still four hours, so why don´t we get some shut eye.’

They all take their blanket and pillow out of the cupboard and settle while Jack dimes the cabin lights.

* * *

When they are finally released from Phoenix de-briefing, Riley drives of to her mom, while Jack and Mac walk to Jack’s car.

‘Do you think Bozer left us something or do we need to go grocery shopping?’

‘Knowing Bozer, he made us stuff. He wasn´t happy that he had to stay home this mission so he probably cooked .’

‘Great, let’s go.’

They drive home and as expected, the house smells of food and baked goods. Mac plugs in the Christmas decorations around the house. He is happy that he already that all the work a couple of weeks ago.

‘Can you light the fire pit?’

‘Sure thing hoss.’

Mac looks in the fridge and there are all sorts of boxes labeled with the content. He noticed a tin in the oven and looks inside, steak and kidney pie, great, he loves kidneys, maybe it has to do with his Scottish heritage. He knows Jack detests them, so he takes a box labeled Chili. He reheats them both and grabs two beers which he brings to Jack. When the food is hot, he takes it out of the fire pit.

They both dig in, being hungry, their only meal today had been the sandwich in the plane. Jack gets them a couple of beers and they enjoy sitting near the fire.

‘Man, I’m busted, mind if I hit the sack?’

‘Not at all, I will join you.’

Both men wish each other a good night and go to bed.

* * *

Mac wakes feeling like his head is being pressed in a vice. He looks at the cluck but it is only four o’clock in the morning, so he decides to get some Tylenol in the bathroom. Once he is back in bed he does his best to fall asleep again. He wakes again because his stomach rolls unpleasantly. Great, his headache evolved into a migraine. And his migraine pills are also in the bathroom. So he gets up again and shuffles towards the bathroom. He takes one of his melting tablets and lets it dissolve on his tongue, grimacing against the bitter sweet taste. He takes a sip of water and before he can do anything else, his stomach rebels and he vomits. Luckily he is standing next to the toilet. Gagging against his stomach contents, he struggles for breath. When he finally gets his rebellious stomach under control he is exhausted and his head feels like it is going to explode. He rinses his mouth and slowly makes his way back to his bed. He is so tired, he falls asleep almost immediately.

The next time he wakes he is pretty sure his migraine is gone but his unhappy flipping stomach is back again. He stays still to see where his stomach is going but he soon jumps up, making his way to the bathroom. The moment he is close enough to the toilet, he sits down as his body decides all orifices are open for business. He grabs the garbage bin and expels everything that is left in his stomach, which is only bile by this time. When he is done, he flushes the toilet. He must have made enough noise to wake up Jack, because the bathroom door opens and suddenly a warm hand is rubbing his back.

‘What’s wrong Mac?’

Jack looks around and sees the Tylenol and Triptan.

‘Migraine?’

Mac gets up pale and wavering. Jack hands him a glass of water and guides Mac back into bed. Mac is shivering in misery so Jack crawls underneath the blankets with Mac and pulls him close. Mac melts into Jack’s warm body and it doesn´t take long before his breathing evens out. Once Mac is fast asleep, Jack lets himself nod off too.

When it is nine o’clock, Jack wakes. He slowly untangles himself and goes to the kitchen to put on some coffee. He puts on the TV, while he eats some cereal. There is no sound coming from Mac’s room, so the kid is probably still fast asleep now that he is warm and tucked in.

Two hours later he can hear Mac stumbling out of his room and into the bathroom. The shower is turned on and Jack knows the migraine must be back. Mac tends to need the warmth whenever he has a migraine.

When the shower is turned off, Jack gives him some time to get decent before going in.

‘Migraine back?’

Mac nods, refraining from speaking which tells Jack enough. He takes a pill out of the blister and Mac opens up without saying anything. Jack gently combs his fingers through Mac’s hair and guides him back to bed. Mac is clearly so out of it, he almost immediately falls asleep again. Jack quietly leaves the room, returning to the coffee machine. He is glad Mac stopped vomiting.

It is almost one o’clock in the afternoon when Mac emerges from his bedroom. His pajamas pants have ridden up to one knee, he is pale and has some serious bed hair. But he is up and steady.

‘Is there coffee?’

‘Do you think that is a good idea? On the other hand, you didn´t have any yesterday, maybe that triggered your migraine.’

‘Yeah, probably.’

‘Do you want something to eat? Maybe some toast?’

‘Yeah with Nutella.’

‘Coming up, sit down.’

Mac takes a seat, he is still pale but his eyes are clear and alert. Jack hands him the mug and plate and Mac eats about half of the toast with the coffee.

‘I’m gonna lay down for a moment while I takes a Tylenol so it can take hold.’

‘Good idea.’

Mac walks back to his bedroom and Jack goes back to his TV-show. When Mac’s phone rings, Jack looks at the caller ID and sees it is Bozer, so he answers the call.

‘What’s up Bozer?’

‘I made you dinner but I forgot to put the steak and kidney pies in the fridge, so please tell Mac not to eat them.’

‘I think that is a bit too late, Mace ate them yesterday.’

‘Oh, sorry, I just remembered, so I thought I would call.’

‘No worries. Did you arrive OK?’

They chat for some time before Bozer’s mom calls him and they end the call. Mac emerges from the bathroom, dressed and he looks better.

‘Hungry?’

‘Yeah, is there something left?’

‘Yeah, I can re-heat some of the waffles Bozer made.’

‘Sounds good.’

‘Bozer called to say not to eat the kidney pies. They were in the oven all day, so I guess that is why you were feeling so awful…’

‘You didn´t tell Bozer, did you?’

‘No, of course not. Now take it easy while I heat your waffles.’

‘Thanks.’

‘


End file.
